girls just wanna have fun (and murder people)
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Luna comes home with an admission to make to Dean. Warnings inside.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

 **~WARNINGS:** **Blood and Murder mention. ~**

* * *

 **girls just wanna have fun (and murder people)**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

Dean leant over his sketchbook, engrossed in the skyline he was drawing. He much preferred landscapes to portraits — there was more artistic freedom in his opinion. That being said, he did rather enjoy drawing Luna. His beautiful wife always came out wonderfully on paper, no matter what.

After hours of painstakingly working, Dean decided it was time to take a short break. His stomach had been rumbling loudly and his last cup of tea had gone cold — a rather unfortunate scenario. Tucking his pencil behind his ear, Dean got up to stretch. His muscles had gone stiff after hours sat moving very little at all. He indulged in a full body-stretch, cracking some of his joints — a habit that Luna hated, then picked his half-drunk mug of tea just as he clocked the sound of the front door opening.

"I've done it again, Dean."

Luna's voice echoed through the house and Dean sighed softly, putting the mug down.

"Done what, honey?"

He knew exactly what Luna had done; this was the seventh time she had come home and said that since her first admission.

"I killed someone," she responded.

Dean moved to the door, leaning against the frame, and sighed as he spotted Luna. Her clothes and skin were splattered with blood, and there was crooked grin on her face that Dean frequently admitted he loved.

"Again?"

The first time she admitted that she had killed someone, it had sent Dean into a tailspin. How could he love someone who took another person's life? He'd left the house and not come back for four days. He'd thought about telling someone, but he wanted an explanation from her. When he got home, she was sat on the sofa, waiting — like she'd known he was coming.

Upon demanding an explanation, she'd told him something that he'd never expected to ever change his mind.

Luna had the Sight, but she also had an unhealthy obsession with death, so she channeled both of those into vigilante justice. All the people she murdered were the worst types of people: rapists, serial killers; they were all people with no remorse. They ruined the lives of the people they targeted.

Dean remembered sitting in silence. He remember her facial expressions; the way she'd been truly upset for hurting him — the way she'd told him she loved him.

He knew then that he still loved her. Her intentions had remained pure; she was still looking out for other people by killing the people who were the worst type of vermin.

"You still think it's a bad idea?" Luna asked, her eyes wide as she looked to him.

"I didn't say it was a bad idea, just that it's illegal," Dean responded. "I don't want you to go to Azkaban."

"I didn't even use Avada Kedavra," Luna responded gleefully, dodging his words as she twirled her wand in her hand.

Dean secretly loved when she looked so happy; it make him love her even more. So she had a fault in regards to her 'obsession' with death — those people were far worse than Luna. Even he was guilty of killing people during the war, but he'd never felt bad about it. The people he'd killed were no better than the people Luna killed. Nothing she could do could make him stop loving her. She was intelligent and strong, and Dean was captivated by her beauty.

"All that blood looks good on you," Dean smiled. "It brings out your eyes."

Luna crossed the living room to where he was stood and looped her arms around his neck, pushing herself up onto tiptoes to kiss him slowly. He sighed softly, and deepened the kiss, his tongue in her mouth. Luna jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands in his hair. Dean carried Luna to the sofa, knocking his legs into the coffee table, his focus on kissing his wife. Clothes were lost; neither of them seemed to care that their curtains were wide open, nor did Dean care about her skin being speckled with dots of crismon.

Dean temporarily forgot that Luna had killed someone.

A while later, as they were wrapped up underneath a warm blanket that he had pulled over them, Dean had murder on his mind again.

"I trust you covered your tracks?" he asked.

Luna scoffed. "Oh, Dean, do you think I'm clueless?"

"Not at all," he responded. "Though I once dated a guy who was so dumb he couldn't count to twenty-one unless he was naked."

Dean kissed her shoulder from behind softly, content just holding her close.

"How do you think I have gotten away with this so many times?" Luna said. "I steal their wands, of course. I never use my own."

Dean mumbled a string of praise. Luna was so intelligent; she too did not want to ruin what they had either. He pulled her body closer to his, Luna's skin electric as it pressed against his. He trusted her to know what she was doing. He loved her — no matter what.

They were unstoppable.

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts: **

**Love in Motion:** Dean/Luna

 **Assignment #3, Arts and Crafts: Task #2, Crocheting:** Write about someone enjoying a warm cardigan, jumper or blanket.

 **Serpent Challenge** : 62. African twig snake - (dialogue) "I didn't say it was a bad idea, just that it's illegal."

 **Insane House Challenge** : 792. Song - Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper

 **365 Prompts Challenge** : 86. Dialogue - "All that blood looks good on you. It brings out your eyes."

 **Writing Club [Character Appreciation]:** 6\. (Relationship) Devoted Husband

 **Writing Club [Book Club]** : Lloyd Henreid: (plot point) murder, (word) trust, (trait) loyal

 **Writing Club [Showtime]:** 8\. I'm Not That Girl - (word) Steal

 **Writing Club [CYB]:** 1\. (AU) Serial Killer!AU

 **Writing Club [TV Show of the Month]** : Angela Montenegro: (AU) Artist, (item) sketchbook, (action) having intimate relations, (character) Dean Thomas

 **Writing Club [Liza's Loves]** : 13. Between the Sheets - Write about being cuddled under the covers

 **Writing Club [Jenny's Jovial Quotes]** : 10. "I once dated a guy who was so dumb he couldn't count to twenty-one unless he was naked."

 **Word Count:** 852 — not inc. notes, titles, or ANs.


End file.
